


Break

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A companion piece to my drabble 'Limbo', but from Tommy's POV





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Her pain is written clear across her face, and yet she denies it. I wonder if I am the only one who can see how much she is suffering. How much she is trying to hide.

I want to reach out to her, take her by the shoulders and shake her until she either talks to me or breaks down in my arms. No one can go through what she did and come out the other side as they were before. No one.

I want to be her strength, her comfort, her refuge; everything that she has been for me, but I’m too afraid to rock the boat, so I just stand on the sidelines and watch her suffer.

And wait for her to break.


End file.
